


Kinktober 2017 ( Voltron )

by emo_egg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O Klance, Alpha! Lance, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Biting, Body Swap, Boot Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Frottage, Fucking Machine, Glory Hole, Keitor, Lapdance, Lingerie, Massage, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, NSFW, Omega! Keith, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Pegging, Pet Play, SHEITH - Freeform, Sensory Deprivation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Solo Keith, Solo Shiro, Tentacles, Titfucking, Wall Sex, Watersports, Xenophilia, kallura, klance, shallura - Freeform, shance, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_egg/pseuds/emo_egg
Summary: A new kink everyday of October.The ships will vary from day to day and the tags will be updated with each new ship and kink added.





	1. Aphrodisiacs ( Klance )

Lance’s head was spinning endlessly. Everything felt so disoriented and clouded except for Keith. Keith, who was currently knelt in front of him with a look of worry painted across his face. He was so close, So clear, and before Lance knew it he was leaning forward suddenly to pull his boyfriend down into a kiss. He could feel the surprise on Keith’s lips, feel his body seizing up for a moment until finally his lover was relaxing. Relaxing right into his lap to be more precise.

Only minutes prior both Lance and Keith had been harmlessly wandering through the forest of a rather uninhabited area of an unknown planet. Everything was going just fine. They were collecting samples and exploring the area around them with childlike curiosity until Lance had landed himself in a gathering of bushes after tripping over what he only assumed could be a tree root. After crawling out of the plant’s hold and wiping a couple specks of blood from a couple wounds across his arms and legs Lance found himself… slipping, in a way.

Despite their situation and Keith’s current worry Lance was overcome with need for his lover. He couldn't quite explain it to Keith, but he was sure that his labored breathing and flushed cheeks had to be some indication of his arousal. After feeling his lips colliding with Keith’s own in a hasty kiss Lance was eventually pushing himself forward while he lowered Keith back against the forest floor.

“Lance? Is now really the time?”

Part of Lance was screaming ‘no’ this was a horrible time, but the majority of Lance was screaming ‘yes’, this was the perfect time.

“Sorry. Need you.”

Lance surprised himself with the sudden, choppy words as he tilted his head downwards to scatter a variety of hasty and needy kisses over Keith’s neck while he began to blindly grasp at the black, skin tight suit Keith wore underneath his armor. With a few tugs and the sound of ripping fabric Lance had finally managed to reveal Keith’s lower torso and boxers to the humid air of the forest. Well, it was a good thing that their suits regenerated as quickly as they did.

Lance was thankful that Keith was keeping rather quiet about the whole ordeal, not bothering to argue or protest against his movements, because at the moment Lance could already feel his own erection straining against the fabric of his suit and he was positive that it wasn't going to be going away anytime soon.

Instantly Lance began to pull and tug at the waistband of Keith’s boxers, yanking them down just enough to reveal his already hardening cock. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Quickly Lance wrapped his fingers around Keith’s shaft and began to pump him without hesitation, lust filled eyes finally darting back up to meet Keith’s own eyes again. This never happened though for Keith’s eyes were clenched shut, his head tilted back against the earthen ground underneath them.

Lance could make out a few soft curses which escaped from Keith’s lips, especially once he had pulled his hand away to began to tug at his own suit, tearing the fabric with ease while he also yanked his boxers down as far as he possibly could. Instantly his cock sprang free, the head already leaking with his arousal and his tanned skin flushed with heat.

By the time Lance had slotted himself up against Keith, his cock pressed firmly on top of his lover’s own, he slipped a hand between them to tightly grasp both of their erections. The pressure itself and the weight of their cocks pressed against one another drew moans from both parties, each melting into the firm touch, especially when Lance began to stroke them both relentlessly.

“We could have done this in the castle before we left, you know.” Keith spoke in an almost raspy tone, his lower lip caught between his teeth as his hips jutted upwards occasionally to meet the movements of Lance’s hands. Despite his words it was obvious that Keith wasn’t complaining, especially when he began to squirm underneath Lance and the quickened pace of his hand.

Lance felt a smirk coming to his lips as Keith reached up to toss his arms around Lance’s shoulders, clutching the boy close while his hand continued at a fast pace until finally, without warning from either, they both reached their ends, Keith a few seconds before Lance, but much more quiet than his lover who was practically screaming with his orgasm. As Lance pushed himself up into a seated position, his hand falling away from both of their cocks, he was greeted with the sight of a cum soaked Keith panting for air.

Despite the arousing sight displayed before him Lance finally felt a bit of clarity washing over him again, the previously cloudy atmosphere melting into coherency.


	2. Watersports ( Shance )

Lance couldn't help but feel a little agitated with himself for ignoring his own basic, bodily functions. He knew that he should have taken a trip to the bathroom before getting caught up in a meeting with a few of the natives from a nearby planet, but how was he supposed to know that the meeting was going to last so long? Sure, Lance wasn't doing much talking at the moment, but he knew it would seem rude if he were to simply stand up and leave to relieve himself.

He considered leaving several times, but he also found himself rooted into his seat by the firm grip Shiro held on his thigh underneath the table. That grip alone told him that Shiro wasn't going to allow him to leave anytime soon. Currently, Lance wasn't sure if Shiro fully understood his predicament or if he just noticed his restlessness, but he wasn't going to verbally express it to him either. He could only hope that he would understand soon enough.

It didn't seem like Lance was that lucky however. Instead of Shiro attempting to help him through his predicament he was instead making the situation worse with each pass his hand made up and down his thigh, warm fingers occasionally dipping between his thighs to further tease him while Lance fought to pull his legs together, hoping to dismiss the urges still growing inside him. This proved useless for soon enough Shiro was catching on to his problem, taking note of each of his uncomfortable movements.

Lance was surprised by the hand forcing itself between his legs only to take hold of his inner thigh, Shiro using his grip there to pull Lance’s legs apart, creating a bit more space between his legs for his aching cock. Lance struggled for a moment to pull his legs back together, but it seemed that Shiro wasn't going to allow that, even when Lance briefly glanced over at him with a pitiful expression. He simply wasn't giving in.

Lance shifted in his seat again, the pressure building up within him growing more and more uncomfortable by the minute. At this rate he felt that he was going to burst, especially when he felt an unexpected hand pressing against his lower stomach. Shiro’s hand simply slid over the man’s stomach for a while, his fingers gentle and almost relaxing until the whole atmosphere changed once he suddenly applied quite a bit of pressure against his stomach and, more importantly, his bladder.

Lance gasped in surprise, catching the eyes of a couple people at the table, but after supplying them with a smile it looked as if they gave the sound no more thought. Lance was still overcome with thoughts though. Shiro, you bastard. He understood what was going on perfectly. The pressure increased against his stomach until Lance found himself slipping and finally let go.

The feeling of warmth started as a small spot against his crotch, nothing far too noticeable, but as Lance tried to stop the flow of piss leaving his body he felt that he no longer held any control over it. The warmth grew with the dark spot of urine, first starting at his crotch and branching out over his thighs the longer Shiro kept a firm hand against his stomach.

At this point Lance was bright red, his face flushed with embarrassment all the way to the tips of his ears. He had just pissed him right in front of the entire crew and everyone still seemed so oblivious. All that meant was that if Lance wished to salvage some sort of pride he was going to have to sit in that chair, warm with piss, until the meeting was over and everyone had dismissed themselves. And, to make matters worse, Shiro was looking more smug than ever, no matter how subtle the expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	3. Biting ( Sheith )

Shiro’s chest swelled with pride the longer his eyes scanned over the figure of his sleeping lover beside him. The room was dim for it was still rather late at night, but the lighting proved to be just enough to faintly illuminate Keith and his beautiful skin. Skin which was previously clean and smooth now littered with quite a few bite marks and hickeys from just a few hours prior.

Shiro had never meant to leave behind so many marks nor had he given it much thought while they were in the act, but now that things had cooled down and Shiro caught a few hours of sleep he could fully appreciate the masterpiece in front of him. Keith, with quite a few prominent bite marks lining his neck and his shoulders, shifted the smallest bit in his sleep, his nose twitching slightly as a few strands of dark hair fell in front of his face.

Slowly Shiro reached out to brush those strands away from Keith’s face with a couple gentle fingers, his eyes half lidded as he appreciated the man before him.

Shiro had never been the most possessive person, or so he thought, but the sight and thought of marking Keith as his own, showing that he belonged to him and no one else, was enough to cause a certain warmth to spread through his chest. Keith was his. That was all that really matter after all and being able to display that through the way of a few carefully placed bite marks brought quite a bit of joy to the black paladin.

Shiro had become so enthralled in his thoughts that he had neglected to realize the fingers which he unconsciously thread through Keith’s dark hair. That was until the smaller male was shifting, his eyebrows knitting together before violet eyes slowly slid open, instantly darting over to him in confusion.

“Shiro? Is everything okay?” Keith’s voice was deep, raspy with evident sleep.

Shiro instantly offered his lover a smile as he slid a little closer to him, slotting his bare body against Keith’s own while he adjusted the fabric of the blankets over both of them. He hoped to provide him with a bit of warmth and comfort.

“Everything’s fine. Go back to sleep.” Shiro spoke in a hushed tone with hopes of soothing Keith and that it did. Keith didn't argue nor complain and instead closed his eyes again and within seconds he was dozing off.

“Goodnight…” Shiro mumbled, fingers sliding from Keith’s hair down to his neck. Gently a fingertip or two traced the outline of his bite marks before finally he decided to try and get a bit more shuteye himself. Shiro placed his head against the pillow and allowed relaxation to take over him and within seconds he was drifting off to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	4. Begging ( Klance )

“And, what do you say?”

“Please!” Lance’s voice was rather broken, coming out in soft gasps as he struggled to hold his hips upwards, his head bent down to rest against the mattress which dug into his knees and his forearms gently.

“Hm… I’m not convinced you really mean it.” Keith’s voice was a sultry purr against the other’s ear, his breath warm against his skin and his teeth harsh against his earlobe.

“Keith-”

Lance parted his lips to complain, but a simple clearing of Keith’s throat had Lance whimpering quietly.

“Please. Please fuck me, I need your cock...” The paladin inhaled shakily, his hands grasping at the bedsheets as if his life depended on it.

“Don't stop talking, slut.” Keith tightly grasped the back of Lance’s hair, holding the strands tightly as he yanked his head backwards. The action elicited a loud moan from Lance, one that sent shivers of arousal down Keith’s spine.

“Sir... It hurts without you inside me. I feel so empty.”

Keith used the lubed fingers of his free hand to tauntingly circle Lance’s entrance, his fingertips pressing against the puckered skin practically begging for him to fill. Keith wanted nothing more than to fuck Lance into the mattress right that moment, but he knew he couldn't risk destroying everything he had just built up. Lance had been pushed to the edge one too many times for the last hour, never once being allowed a shred of relief and Keith didn't plan on giving him a sliver anytime soon. Unless he really tugged on his heartstrings that is.

“Maybe you'll think about that next time you run off flirting with all the women we meet.”

“I will..! I promise, just… please! I'll do anything, just fuck me. Use me.”

“Hmm, tempting, but I don't think you've earned my cock yet.”

Lance was prepared to whine a bit more until he felt two fingers harshly slamming into him, the sudden intrusion causing him to gasp and lurch forward until he was suddenly sinking back onto the fingers as far as he could.

“Look at that dirty little hole of yours, swallowing my fingers whole.”

The paladin whimpered instantly, his legs quaking as Keith curled the fingers inside him, fingertips instantly brushing against his prostate. The sudden spike of pleasure caused Lance to bury his face within the mattress, his moans doubling in volume, yet that remained muffled. That simply couldn't stand. Quickly Keith tightened his hand around the mop of messy brown hair and gave another harsh tug, the momentary pain bringing Lance even more pleasure.

“Don't hide your face.”

“Yes, sir.”

Keith purred softly in response, obviously pleased. This only grew more as he heard Lance scrambling to speak hurriedly.

“Please, can I cum, please, please…”

Keith leaned in to nip at his ear again, his fingers rubbing more harshly against Lance’s prostate.

“Go ahead. Cum for me.”

A couple more strokes of his fingers and Lance was reaching his end with a cry louder than any previously, his body practically collapsing on top of the bed while Keith used his fingers to ride him through his orgasm. It wasn't much longer until Keith was slowly pulling his fingers from Lance, smiling as he placed a few soft kisses against the panting man’s cheek and jaw.

“You dick.” Lance spoke up with a breathless chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	5. Body Swap ( Sheith )

Keith was going out of his mind. Well, more accurately, out of his body. It had been only an hour or so since the incident and Keith was itching with a sense of eager curiosity.

He wasn't exactly sure how it happened, how he woke up in Shiro’s body and Shiro in his own, but all he knew was that his whole way of life seemed… different now. Knowing that he was currently trapped inside a body not his own was terrifying yet at the same time somewhat exciting. Keith supposed that if he was going to be stuck in another team member’s body he'd rather it be Shiro than anyone else though. He wasn't sure if Shiro held these same feelings, but he didn't bother to ask.

Instead, Keith, still trapped inside Shiro’s form, found himself slowly stripping away the clothing which he wore, the action done rather slowly and hesitantly as Keith seemed to fight to keep from touching or looking at Shiro’s body all too much. By the time he had stripped himself completely of his clothing and stepped into the shower underneath the warm spray of water he stood in silence, contemplating the whole situation further.

Shiro, borrowing Keith’s body at the moment, had taken to trying to desperately discover just what had gone wrong with Coran and Allura while Keith was left to… think. And, some of his best thoughts came in the shower. Besides, he wanted to return Shiro’s body to him clean whenever they did sort this all out.

Keith kept his eyes clenched shut tight as he tilted his head forward slowly, the warm water washing over his head and down neck in an almost smoothing fashion, the constant trickle seeming to bring relaxation to the man. After a few minutes of this Keith finally dared to open his eyes, but he quickly focused his gaze on the robotic arm.

It was definitely… peculiar. Keith flexed his fingers momentarily, turning the hand over to watch the movement and take it all in. After a second or two a few different questions struck him. Could he actually remove the arm? Would the arm rust from being covered in water? He tried not to think about them too much and instead reached up with his human hand to thread his fingers through his hair.

While standing in silence for a moment or two he finally decided that he should go ahead and explore the rest of Shiro’s body while he had the opportunity. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity after all. Slowly Keith’s gaze began to wander down the front of his body, his human hand following in their wake as he took in the muscled body lined with numerous scars. It was all definitely a sight to behold, but the one thing that definitely caught his eye was Shiro’s cock, truth be told.

Damn, had Shiro always had such a huge package? It had never really occurred to him previously, but Shiro was fucking huge.

After a couple moments of idle staring Keith dared to reach down and wrap his human hand around his member, the simple touch instantly sending shocks of arousal up his spine. The feeling was jarring to say the least. Sure, Keith had expected the touch to feel pleasurable, but he never expected Shiro to be just this sensitive.

Maybe… maybe this was for the best. Maybe he could help relax Shiro’s body and maybe even improve his performance as their leader.

Keith slowly began to stroke himself at first, his hand squeezing tightly around his member with ease movement of his hand up and down his shaft. The feeling was unlike any other Keith, in his own body, had ever experienced before.

Keith’s hand only continued to speed up as he leaned forward, thrusting his mechanical hand outwards to support himself against the wall in front of him. As he finally dared to allow a few moans to slip past his lips he found it a little unsettling that the voice was Shiro’s and not his own, but at the same time he reveled in the beauty of such a sound he couldn't hear anywhere else.

If he closed his eyes and thought hard enough he could see Shiro, the man seated on his bed with his hand around his cock much like Keith was at the moment. The thought caused his stomach to jump, his lower lip being clenched harder and harder between his teeth. “Fuck…” He whispered just before his orgasm hit him like a freight train.

Keith didn't stop the movement of his hand, but he did toss his head back and gave a few strangled moans, the man trying his best to silence them, but the pleasure was insane. It felt as if he had been releasing for ages by this point. Did Shiro always cum this much? Keith could only wonder as he slumped forward against the wall, breath heavy. All that was left to do now was clean up and face the man whose body he had just defiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	6. Size Difference ( Hance )

Lance was writhing with pleasure underneath Hunk’s hazy gaze. Slender fingers took to grasping at the bedsheets desperately while blue irises slipped open and closed several times. This was perfect in more ways than one.

Slowly Hunk’s hands began to slip from Lance’s hips where he kept a tight grip on the man and moved to his waist. Each thrust of his hips into Lance only seemed to grow more intense as Hunk took the time to wrap large hands around Lance’s waist, thumbs nearly brushing against one another. Lance was simply so small that Hunk couldn't help but feel a bit overpowered at the moment, not that he disliked the feeling, especially with Lance moaning for him so desperately.

As his hands tightened around him slightly his eyes slid down Lance’s body all the way to his entrance which was currently stuffed with Hunk’s cock. Completely stuffed to the brim, warm, wet, and tight around his erection and squelching with each thrust from an excess amount of lube. Hunk knew he had probably used a bit too much, but he'd rather their experience be messy than painful.

“Fuck me harder.”

Hunk was broken from his daze at the breathy words, his eyes darting up to meet Lance’s eyes, the small still squirming slightly. It didn't take long until Hunk was doing just as requested. The paladin leaned closer to practically tower over Lance, his form seeming so much larger in comparison to Lance’s own. One of his hands slid up from Lance’s waist to splay over his chest, his palm covering over half of said chest it seemed.

A pink tongue darted out to slide over Hunk’s lips as his hips moved faster, slamming into Lance with a great intensity while he used his thumb and forefinger to gently pinch and squeeze at one of Lance’s nipples. This instantly brought moans much louder than the previous from the other’s lips. Perfect.

Hunk was distracted from the task at hand again as he felt movement between his and Lance’s body, the feeling quickly catching his attention as he noticed that Lance seemed to have grasped his cock at some point and was stroking himself eagerly.

“Are you close?” Hunk inquired while reaching down to gently push Lance’s hand away and instead replace it with his own which seemed to nearly engulf Lance’s entire member.

Lance's only response was a soft whimper and a nod of his head, a sight that sent shivers down Hunk’s spine.

“Then go ahead and cum for me, baby.” He encouraged gently, the hand around his cock squeezing encouragingly until Lance had reached his end with a cry and an arch of his back upwards against his form. Hunk followed almost immediately after, his seed spilling all over Lance’s own cock and thighs once he had rushed to pull his erection free from the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	7. Creampie ( Keitor )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : This chapter contains non-con

Lotor’s gentle thumb rubbed slow circles over Keith’s puckered and spasming entrance while the paladin made a few muffled noises against the cloth within his mouth.

“You look quite beautiful like this, paladin.” Lotor’s voice was low and sultry, his eyes roaming over Keith’s entire backside with a smirk playing at his lips.

Keith struggled to glance over his shoulder and back at Lotor from his position on his elbows and knees, the man quite obviously trying his best to glare at the prince. He murmured a few unintelligible words around the cloth gag as he squirmed quite a bit as well, this easily stopped by the feeling of the Galra’s hand making harsh contact against his ass, the unexpected feeling pulling a moan from him.

“Now, now, stop squirming or you're going to spill all of my seed.”

Keith began to shuffle around a bit more at that while Lotor placed a hand against his upper back to keep the paladin down against the floor and his ass still exposed to him fully.

“How naughty. If you keep this up I might just have to chain you up.”

Keith, whose hands were already cuffed together, didn't sound very pleased with this threat and instantly tried to calm himself a bit, still a little squirmy however. Once he felt Lotor’s thumb dip into his entrance he moaned softly, a fresh gush of cum leaking out of him to slide down the curve of his ass and even make its way down to his own painfully hard cock.

Keith had tried his best to keep himself from getting too worked up over the actions which had just taken place, but having Lotor pound into his ass relentlessly was enough to make anyone hard.

When Keith felt the thumb being removed he tilted his head forward to rest his forehead against the cool ground underneath him, his chest still heaving with exhaustion until suddenly his breath spiked as he felt a warm breath belonging to none other than the prince ghost over his ass. Keith began to shift again, trying his best to move away from the lips now trailing over his ass until he felt strong hands grasping his thighs and yanking him closer.

It only took a few seconds until he felt Lotor’s tongue gliding over his leaking entrance, the touch alone causing his cock to jump and his eyes to roll into the back of his head simply from how sensitive he was at the moment. Lotor gave a breathy chuckle as his tongue finally delved into the paladin entirely and he was able to feel the warm clench around his muscle and the salty taste of his cum, a hum leaving his lips. He knew that he was definitely going to enjoy having his way with this paladin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	8. Deep Throating ( Shance )

“Lance, are you sure about this?”

The question instantly pulled a soft groan from Lance as his grip tightened on Shiro’s ass.

“I'm positive, babe. I'm not as fragile as you think.”

As Lance glanced up at the larger male he grinned to assure him, instantly earning a soft look from the paladin. Shiro gave a shiver soon afterwards as he felt Lance’s lips against the tip of his shaft, his thighs spread and knees pressed into the mattress on either side of Lance’s head. The man whose face was partially hidden between his thighs wasted no time parting his lips to begin to take Shiro’s erection into his mouth, humming pleasantly as he did so.

Shiro slowly tilted his head forward and allowed his eyes to slip closed while Lance began to bob his head as much as he possibly could around his cock. The feeling was better than anything else he'd felt in a while and urged him to thrust his hips, but he still tried his best to stay as still as possible for he didn't want to harm Lance in any way.

This self control didn't last long though. With each passing moment Shiro began to slowly but surely roll his hips into Lance’s mouth, forcing his cock deeper and deeper while Lance moaned around his shaft for extra effect.

“Lance…”

The moaned name encouraged Lance to tighten his lips around Shiro’s member and suck even harder than before until he was opening his throat and sucking the man’s cock down as far as he possibly could. The second the head of his length pressed even further down into Lance’s throat Shiro lost all control. Without hesitation the man started to thrust his hips faster, easily forcing his member down Lance’s throat as far as physically possible while the brunet allowed him to do as so.

Lance was enjoying every second of this. Having Shiro’s mouthwatering cock buried so deep in his mouth and being encouraged by the lewd moans of his name was a blessing from the heavens. Lance couldn't have asked for anything more for each sound and each movement sent spikes of arousal coursing through Lance’s body and heading straight to his own hard cock.

“Oh shit, Lance…” The simple words caused Lance to moan loudly around his cock, hoping to encourage Shiro until he finally reached his peak. With a few more thrusts of his hips Shiro was eventually releasing down his lover’s throat, his head thrown back and angelic moans spilling from his lips.

Lance wasted no time swallowing down every last drop of Shiro’s seed, even when he pulled his cock from his mouth. Shiro was a panting mess as he started down at Lance with a smile, a gentle hand moving downwards to slide through his tuft of brunet hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	9. Lingerie ( Lancelot )

The snap of an elastic waistband against Lance’s hip caused him to gasp, clear blue eyes flying open instantly as well.

“I knew you'd look nice in these, baby blue.”

Lance simply whimpered in response as a hand lifted to cover his flushed face. He had to admit that he had been rather reluctant to put on the articles of clothing for he found the item a bit too tight and revealing, even if he knew that the pair of panties and the matching top weren't going to be staying on him very long. Both of the pieces were a deep shade of blue adorned by a couple white bows, but they both squeezed him in unimaginable ways, especially the pair of bottoms.

“I thought you said that you weren't excited for the outfit.” Lotor’s hand slid from Lance’s thigh, up over his hip, and over to his crotch where his clock was practically bursting out of the panties he wore. “It looks like your body is giving you away, sweet blue.”

Lotor’s hand tightened around the outline of Lance’s cock, the brunet giving a moan instantly before he felt his face growing warmer with embarrassment. Each touch to his cock caused a spike of pleasure to shoot through his form and another dribble of pre-cum to leak from his erection and soak through the panties. Lance would have loved to hide just how good each of the touches and words felt, but he was weak to such a thing and his body betrayed him with ease.

“What a naughty little paladin… complaining and lying? I think there might be a bit of punishment in your future.” The prince warned with a smug smirk as he squeezed Lance’s pre-cum soaked cock again through the panties as his other hand traveled up his bare stomach to his chest which was covered in the same thin fabric. A gentle swipe of his finger over his chest allowed Lotor to tease both of the whimpering man’s nipples, the prince obviously pleased with the reaction he was able to pull from Lance.

“Such a naughty, naughty, blue…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	10. Fucking Machine ( Shiro )

When Shiro’s curiosity got the better of him and he found himself searching through a variety of sex toys provided by the castle itself he hadn't expected to find what all he did. At first he found a few normal looking items, toys resembling dildos, various vibrators, a variety. But, as he continued to search he found more… peculiar items. Some seemed much too large and dangerous for Shiro’s liking, but there was one that really seemed to catch his attention.

The ‘toy’ looked almost identical to a bean bag chair, silver in color and lined with what he assumed were Altean markings judging by their familiarity. Was the item out of place? Was it really some sort of sex toy? It couldn't be, could it? It was just a bean bag chair lookalike. As Shiro knelt by the item he began to turn it around to better examine each inch of the item until he was caught off guard by the sudden movement and whirr of life which overtook the item.

Before Shiro knew it he found himself practically draped over the chair as he felt a bit of rustling underneath him. A quick glance downwards told him that this thing was definitely a sex toy for he didn't suppose any sort of normal chair would be sprouting any phallic shaped objects.

Despite already having been given his answer Shiro still didn't rid himself of the toy, especially as he felt the nudge of a cock against his entrance. Shiro swore that the machine had a mind of its own, but he wasn't complaining. This was what he had come for and he was open to new experiences.

It only took a second or two until the toy was pushing itself inside him entirely, the stretch causing him to moan out as his fingers grasped at the soft fabric of the toy and he found himself hiding his face away within the cushion as well. It didn't take long for the toy to set a steady pace, slowly thrusting in and out of him until it began to pick up speed.

It was also around this time that Shiro felt a shift underneath him inside the bag like item. He didn't give it much thought, too preoccupied with the dildo up his ass, but as he felt his own cock being sucked into the machine as well he gasped. Inside the toy was oddly… warm. Soft and inviting. The feeling alone encouraged him to begin to rock his hips forward, his moans growing a little louder as his orgasm grew closer and closer.

It was as if the toy could sense his growing sensitivity and began to speed up, the toy slamming harder into him and the hole stretched around his erection beginning to ripple and vibrate around him. Shiro was sure that the sudden vibration was what suddenly sent him over the edge, his face buried into the toy as his cock coated the inside of the toy white.

Shiro laid in a limp pile on top of the machine for some time as he came down from his high before he felt a smile tugging at his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	11. Orgasm Denial ( Shance )

Lance was practically in tears from the overwhelming need for release. His cock ached with desire and his stomach churned with the need to release. Neither of these were helped however. Instead, Shiro only seemed to be making the situation worse.

Each slap of Shiro’s hips against his own brought a strangled cry from his lips, the brunet hoarse and desperate for release. Shiro, on the other hand, seemed to have different plans. His hips would slam into Lance’s own mercilessly until he noticed the jumping of the man’s cock and the nearing of his orgasm when Shiro would suddenly pull out. The removal of all pleasure caused Lance to groan in pure frustration every time.

Shiro had been at it for at least an hour now, bringing Lance right up to the edge before denying him of that relief. Currently, his hips slammed into Lance’s own relentlessly, the feeling of an orgasm working up in Lance’s system again. The paladin didn't say a word, hopeful that Shiro would allow him to finally cum, but once again, just as he reached the edge, that pleasure was taken away. Lance groaned louder than before, squirming as he tried to tug free his hands which were cuffed to the bedpost.

“Shiro! Come on!”

“You're not going to earn anything talking to me like that.”

Lance was practically whimpering as his rosy, swollen cock twitched with need, his eyes momentarily darting down his own body.

“Please… Shiro, please…”

It was quite obvious that Lance had been pushed beyond his physical limit at this point and Shiro planned to fix that as soon as possible. Gently he began to slide back into Lance while he leaned down to place a kiss against the brunet’s forehead.

“Of course, sweetheart.”

With that his hips took up a fast pace, slamming into him relentlessly as Lance began to clench around him, warning him of his release. Shiro didn't stop this time though. Instead he only moved faster, slamming into Lance harder until the boy was crying out as loud as his cracked voice could manage as he finally released over his stomach and chest. And, it lasted for a lifetime.

Lance's orgasm had never hit him so hard before and he had never cum as much as he just had before. But, one thing he could say, was that the waves of bliss which washed over him were more intense than anything he'd ever felt before and easily began to lull him into an instantaneous slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	12. Tentacles ( Keith )

Keith’s cries of anger and confusion slowly melted into cries of pleasure and acceptance with each passing second. His noises were faintly muffled by the appendage shoved deep inside his mouth however, the tentacle easily fucking itself down Keith’s throat relentlessly. At first Keith had tried to fend away the slimy tentacles, the man trying his best to slice away as many oncoming opponents as possible until he had been overwhelmed. That was how he found himself in this particular position, legs spread and forced open, his arms captured and held together while a variety of tentacles rubbed all over his clothed body.

He had wanted nothing more than to escape the second he had been captured, but as time went on Keith found that the tentacles, as embarrassing and shameful as it was, actually felt nice rubbing up against him. It was around this time that he began to willingly allow the tentacles to do as they pleased. Keith's calm attitude was briefly interrupted by the sound of ripping fabric though as he glanced down in enough time to notice the appendages ripping his black suit to shreds while parts of his armor were ripped from his body and deposited elsewhere.

Keith wanted to protest and begin to fight back again, but as he felt a tentacle opening up just large enough to suck his cock inside its moist body Keith moaned, falling limp in the intruder’s hold. That felt far too good than it really should have, especially when the tentacle began to ripple around his cock, the feeling close to suction.

The paladin was easily distracted from this as he felt another tentacle, about the size of the one around his erection, prodding at his entrance. It squirmed and pressed against the puckered hole for some time, practically coating Keith’s entire ass in the slick coating it was covered in until finally it dared to push inside him. Keith's mouth fell open to moan louder, the gesture only inviting the tentacle in his ass and in his mouth to push further inside him.

It was too good. Far too good. Keith knew that he shouldn't be getting a rise out of the situation like he was, but he couldn't help it. He'd never felt anything so pleasurable before in his life and he wasn't going to pass up on a once in a lifetime opportunity like this. Especially not when he knew that he would earn an orgasm from it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	13. Titfucking ( Plance / Lidge )

Pidge’s expression grew more and more hesitant the longer she stared up at a seated Lance from her position on her knees.

“Lance, this isn't going to work.” She didn't sound very amused as she spoke, eyeing Lance cautiously from behind the lenses of her glasses.

“What? Of course it will! You just have to try harder.”

“Lance-”

Lance quieted the other by placing a finger to Pidge’s puckered lips while he slid a little closer to the edge of the mattress. It didn't take long until Lance was beginning to gently rub the shaft of his erection against the center of the other’s bare chest, hoping to gain a little more friction.

“Please?” Lance begged softly with the single word and a look similar to a wounded puppy.

Pidge couldn't say no to that as she reluctantly reached up to place a hand on either side of her small chest and with a slow movement she began to force her breasts as close to the center of her chest as she could. She was barely able to encase the sides of Lance’s erection, but it didn't seem that he cared all that much. That was a good thing she supposed.

“Yeah… just like that.” Lance encouraged.

Slowly Lance began to glide his hips back and forth, sliding his cock up and down within the crevice created by Pidge’s small chest. The feeling was soft, warm, and a little wet from the saliva still dripping off of Lance’s cock. It all felt almost heavenly to the paladin, especially when accompanied by the sight of Pidge’s pleased face. She seemed quite pleased with herself as half lidded eyes stared down at Lance’s cock sliding against her chest before her eyes darted back up to Lance soon afterwards.

“Feel nice?” She dare to ask while she squeezed her breasts together a little tighter, finally reaching over with a couple free fingers also to help keep Lance’s erection snugly against her chest while he started to thrust erratically.

The only verbal response Pidge received from him was a soft grunt, but that was good enough for her to know that Lance was receiving a little pleasure. The other’s face was also contoured in pleasure, his head tilted back the smallest bit and his eyes closed.

Pidge slowly glanced back down to Lance’s member, smirking faintly as his hips started to thrust a little faster and a little sloppier, his pace becoming erratic. She knew he was close just from that alone, but she also heard moans beginning to slip from his lips.

It didn't take long, only a few more thrusts, until Lance was tilting his head back further, moaning, and releasing. Pidge was a little surprised by the sudden feeling of warmth against her cheeks and lips from Lance’s release, but she didn't seem to mind as she parted her lips to gently lap at the substance her tongue could reach. By the time she started to do so Lance had returned his gaze to her, a smirk playing at his lips.

“I told you it’d work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	14. Sensory Deprivation ( Kuro / Lance )

The room was quiet other than the gentle rustle of bedsheets and the faint hum of music spilling out of the headphones positioned on Lance’s head. Perfect. Lance looked completely at peace lying on his side, his eyes covered with an eye mask, is ears with large headphones, and his mouth parted to allow a small dribble of drool to slip down his chin.

He looked absolutely beautiful. So… vulnerable. As Kuro rolled over in the bed to better face Lance he wasted no time reaching over to slide a hand down his waist and over his hip, eventually beginning to grasp at his plush ass and soft thighs also. That was until he felt Lance beginning to squirm as he seemed to awake from his slumber.

The paladin made a couple noises of confusion at the touches, his hands moving upwards with hopes of tugging at either the mask or the headphones, but that didn't matter. He wasn't able to complete that task for soon enough Kuro was reaching up to stop him. Lance made a quiet sound of confusion and protest until he felt his headphones being lifted away from his ears slowly.

“Shhh… just relax.”

“Kuro..?”

The man didn't respond before he placed the headphones back into his head snugly. Lance seemed to have calmed down now knowing that it was only Kuro who was sliding his hands all over his body, but he still felt a little tense. Kuro supposed it was from his lack of sight and sound, but he needed neither of those at the moment.

Slowly Kuro began to slip his human down the front of Lance’s pajama pants and briefs, a smirk tugging at quirked lips while golden eyes flashed with amusement. Kuro stayed pressed close against Lance’s back as he took hold of Lance’s half hard member, chuckling lowly as he began to stroke him, the action bringing a moan or two from the brunet lying beside him.

Kuro’s actions were slow and teasing at first, intent on making Lance squirm and that he did, especially when he began to nip at the nape of his neck with sharp fangs. This teasing didn't last long for soon enough Kuro was speeding up his hand tremendously only to pull moans louder than any he'd ever heard from Lance before. He supposed that could only be from Lance’s lack of hearing, he wasn't sure just how loud he was being, but Kuro wasn't going to silence him. He wanted to hear him and frankly he wanted the entire castle to hear him as well. He wanted them to know that Lance was his and his alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	15. Lapdance ( Kallura )

Keith couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was simply… gorgeous. Completely alluring in every way possible. The sway of her hips or a dip in her movements did nothing but further entrance him, especially when he felt firm hands forcing his legs apart only for Allura to fill the new space between them.

Keith felt his face burning with a mixture of embarrassment and desire as he watched the flicker of emotions pass over Allura’s face, the majority of them being a sense of smug pleasure. She was definitely having way too much fun teasing him.

Keith tried his best to sit silently and still within his chair, hoping to catch each of Allura’s enticing movements, but after a while he couldn't help himself. As Allura turned away from him to begin to rub and grind her ass against the tent growing in Keith’s pants he wasted no time reaching out to take a firm hold on her hips, the man trying to pull her closer to gently grind his hips up against her own. That didn't last long however.

Within seconds Allura was huffing as she was sent a little off guard having been so forcefully yanked back, but soon after she was rising to her feet again completely, swatting his hands away. Keith wore a look of momentary complaint, obviously upset that she had pulled herself away from him entirely, but he was never given time to complain.

Keith swallowed thickly as he felt a couple fingers grasping his chin, Allura instantly tilting his head back to look up at her while she practically loomed over him.

“No touching. Now sit back and keep your hands to yourself.”

All Keith could muster in response was a nod. He didn't want to risk Allura stopping all together at this point. He still had quite a problem going on in his pants and he didn't wish to take care of that alone in the silence of his bedroom when he had someone like Allura right in front of him.

Keith suddenly gave a groan which pulled him from his thoughts completely, the man obviously quite surprised by the sudden pressure of a palm against his aching crotch, the feeling causing his stomach to flip and his cock to jump in excitement.

“What's this? Looks like someone’s enjoying themselves a bit too much.”

Keith expected some sort of punishment, some sort of absence of pleasure, but instead he was rewarded with a bit of relief as the button of his pants was popped open and his zipper pulled down. His cock still wasn't free from the confinement of his boxers, but they were a bit more pliant and forgiving compared to the thick fabric of his jeans.

“I suppose someone will have to help you with this little... problem.” She spoke as her lips curled up into a devious grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	16. Pegging ( Shallura )

Shiro couldn't help but be reduced to a whimpering mess the longer he laid still underneath Allura. Sure, he had known exactly what he had signed up for, but he had never expected it all to feel so overwhelmingly… good.

The stretch of the toy being forced inside him accompanied by the weight of Allura’s body against his backside and thighs was too good to be true.

“Are you alright?” She inquired softly once she had leaned down over Shiro’s back, her lips awfully close to his ear.

Shiro gave a simple grunt in response at first before he lifted his face from its hidden position within the pillow to instead speak up.

“I'm great. Just… keep moving.” He encouraged through a quiet moan.

Allura wasted no time doing as requested. Firmly she planted both her palms and her knees on either side of Shiro as she began to rock her hips against the other, her gaze flickering down to watch as the strap on she wore slowly slipped in and out of Shiro at a gentle pace.

Shiro, who was lying face down on the mattress with his face buried into a pillow which was clutched tightly by both of his arms, allowed moan after moan to leave his lips. His noises continued to grow in volume as Allura’s movements continued to grow in speed and intensity.

Shiro was losing his mind by this point, the fabric of the pillow case clutched tightly between his teeth while his voice grew louder and louder. The occasionally tickle of Allura’s hair brushing over his shoulders and neck was enough to keep him grounded, the feeling bringing him back from the almost unbearable feeling of the toy constantly sliding in and out of him.

“You're doing wonderful, Takashi.”

Allura’s words were whispered softly against his ear while she lifted a hand to caress gingerly down the man’s scarred back and over the dip in his hip. Shiro really was something special, she could say that at the very least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	17. Massage ( Shatt )

A low, partially muffled grunt left Shiro as he felt firm hands working out one particularly stubborn kink within his calf.

“Not so rough…”

“I have to worked it out somehow, Shiro.”

Despite his complaint Matt lessened the pressure of his fingers against his leg slightly. He didn't want to put Shiro in any intense pain after all. This was meant to do the complete opposite. Carefully his hands began to work their way up his leg slowly before switching over to the next, firm fingers working out each kink in each muscle that he passed.

Shiro seemed to be enjoying himself from what he could tell, slumping back against the mattress, his eyes closed with relief, and his legs pliant underneath his touch. He obviously welcomed whatever Matt had to offer and at the moment the smaller male could feel his mind beginning to wander at that thought. Maybe he could massage a few other places as well…

As Matt worked up his legs Shiro didn't stir, still lying limp against the mattress, but as his fingers brushed over the inner portions of his thighs Shiro finally opened an eye to glance up at him. He gave him a look of question which Matt responded to with a small smirk and a firm hand against his crotch. The fabric of Shiro’s boxers did nothing to hide the feeling of his cock now stirring to life while Shiro gave a gasp of surprise. Maybe this little massage session would be a bit more interesting than previously anticipated.

Matt’s hand closed around the outline of his cock as he started to gently press and massage against Shiro’s member, his touch firm and pleasurable enough to pull a few soft moans from a now tense Shiro.

“Shh…”

A gentle hand slid up Shiro’s bare torso, the touch helping to ease and relax him a bit more, but still not completely.

“Don't worry, Shir. You'll be nice and relaxed by the time I'm done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	18. Daddy ( Sheith )

“Go ahead, baby. You can say it. I know you want to.” Shiro urged softly while a gentle hand trailed down Keith’s body, the man humming with pleasure.

“Are… are you sure?”

Shiro could hear the hesitance and embarrassment practically dripping from Keith’s voice as he stared down at the man who he was currently thrusting into at a slow pace. Each movement of his hips brought wave after wave of pleasure over both himself and Keith. He could see just how good Keith truly felt in the crease of his brow and his parted lips.

“Daddy…” Keith’s voice wavered as he began to softly gnaw at his inner cheeks, hoping to distract himself and hold back a few of the moans building up inside him.

Shiro felt his cock jump inside Keith at those words and he supposed Keith felt it as well for the smaller male instantly squeezed around his erection before speaking again.

“Daddy, please.” His voice held a bit more confidence this time around, especially know that Shiro seemed to enjoy the name also.

“Shh, I know… I've got you, baby boy. We’re almost there.”

Shiro sped up the movement of his hips the smallest bit as Keith’s moans grew louder and louder. He was practically going insane at that point, being pushed so close to the edge so many times. Keith began to squirm rather vigorously, trying to press into each of Shiro’s thrusts only to be stopped halfway through the motion.

“Don't start disobeying me now… you know that naughty boys don't get rewards.”

The words must have struck fear into Keith as he suddenly stopped his struggling, instead relaxing back against the mattress to squirm the slightest bit with the need to release.

“Daddy, it hurts.”

Shiro shushed the smaller male once again, leaning down to peck at his lips a couple times.

“Don’t worry, daddy will make you feel better soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	19. Olfactophilia ( A|B|O Klance )

The scent was absolutely suffocating. The overwhelming smell of pure need and arousal. It all sent Lance’s head spinning and his instincts wild. Each harsh thrust of his hips seemed to grow more and more blissful. Each noise which fell from Keith’s lips drove him crazier and crazier.

“Lance, oh fuck, oh fuck, yes.”

The Alpha leaned forward to lean over his mate’s back, pressing even closer as he started to nip at the back of Keith’s exposed neck and shoulders, his tongue occasionally darting out to glide over salty skin.

“Harder..!”

Lance wasted no time giving in to the Omega’s demands, his hips beginning to slam into Keith relentlessly, his pace fast and bruising, his harsh grip on the other’s hips matching said pace. As his motions sped up Keith instantly began to growl against Keith’s ear, the sound causing the other to give an uncharacteristic whimper as his knees shook with the threat of giving out.

Lance tilted his head to press his nose against the crook of Keith’s neck again, inhaling deeply as he took in the pure arousal lingering in the air. God, he felt as if he was bathing in his mate’s scent and he could only suppose that Keith felt the same way considering that he was draped over Keith so thoroughly.

Lance was pulled from his thoughts as he felt the Omega beginning to clench tightly around his cock. He was close. He could tell.

“Not yet.” He spoke firmly as he reached down to slide a hand between Keith’s thighs, quickly grasping as his erection which already seemed to be covered in a few stripes of Keith’s slick considering he was leaking so profusely.

Keith parted his lips to complain, but the only sound to leave him was a loud moan as he felt Lance suddenly digging his teeth into the flesh of his neck with a loud growl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	20. Pet Play ( Shance )

Lance’s eyes fluttered open slowly, the man awoken by the feeling of a familiar pressure against the fabric of his boxers. The familiar pressure was accompanied by a feeling of slight arousal which seemed to skyrocket once he had glanced down in enough time to notice Shiro’s eyes staring up at him from between his spread legs.

Lance’s cheeks flushed the smallest bit as he reached up to scrub a hand over his face while he reached down with the other to gently thread his fingers through Shiro’s short hair.

“Good morning to you, too.”

The acknowledgement brought a large grin to Shiro’s lips, his ears perking up while his tail began to wag. The larger male also began to press his face a little closer to Lance’s crotch, rubbing, mouthing, and licking at the outline of his master’s growing erection. Lance shuddered at the touches, his breath hitching momentarily.

“Hmm, are you really this eager this early in the morning?”

Lance’s words were accompanied by a chuckle until the sound trailed off into a soft moan, especially when Shiro began to nose at his crotch with more vigor. He stared up at him with wide, expectant eyes until Lance finally seemed to catch his drift.

“Fine, fine. But, just this once, okay? I don't need you waking me up this early all the time.”

Lance knew he didn't mean his words. He was always happy to succumb to any and all of Shiro’s wishes. Quickly Lance lifted his legs from around Shiro and his hips to begin to slip off his boxers. Before he could even fully remove the fabric he gasped sharply at the feeling of a warm tongue first lapping at his entrance until the warmth started to make its way up over his balls and eventually to the head of his cock.

By this point Lance had discarded of the boxers over the edge of the bed and allowed his legs to fall open again as Shiro began to mouth and lap at his bare erection. While he did so his tail continued to wag with enthusiasm, his eyes closed and his focus now entirely on the task at hand, taking note of each movement that would pull a particularly blissful response from his master.

“Good boy… just like that.” Lance praised while he continued to run his fingers through his hair, occasionally brushing up against Shiro’s fluffy ears to tease the area lightly.

“Such a good boy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	21. Double Penetration ( Lance/Keith/Lotor )

Keith quickly tossed his head back at the feeling of a pleasantly painful inward thrust. The stretch he felt around both Lance and Lotor’s members was quite surreal, a feeling that short circuited his brain and pulled silent gasps from him, but despite all this, the mixture of pleasure and pain, the one feeling he was overcome with was bliss.

Sure, the stretch was uncomfortable and so was the rather rough thrusts coming from the others’ unsynchronised thrusts, but it was more arousing than anything else.

“L-Lance, calm down. That’s too fast.”

Keith spoke as best he could while his arms tightened on the other’s shoulders, his nails biting into the paladin’s shoulders the smallest bit. Currently, in Keith’s position, his legs were lifted up and Keith folded in half as far as he would go. In front of him stood Lance and behind him Lotor, both of the men supporting him upright as they took turns slamming into him with vigor.

It seemed that this position allowed both Lance and Lotor to share glares and growls with one another, the reactions occasionally causing one or the other, usually Lance, to give a particularly hard thrust or tighten their grip around Keith. Keith was having quite the time trying to take the rough pace, but with each passing second he was growing more and more accustomed to the thrusts and the welcomed feelings.

“How are you holding up, Red?”

Keith shuddered at the feeling of Lotor’s teeth nipping at his ear while he spoke, one of his violet hands gliding over the expanse of Keith’s stomach before briefly pressing against his erection.

The words obviously seemed to upset Lance who shuffled a little closer and began to thrust a little hard, evidently competing with the prince silently. God, Keith was going to be able to take much more of this for he was already quaking with the overwhelming touches, but it didn't seem that the other two had plans of stopping anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	22. Glory Hole ( Kidge )

Keith’s breath was coming hot and heavy as his hips stuttered forward into the invisible warmth located on the other side of the wall. His nails dug trenches into the paint of said while while he rested his forehead against the structure as well, heavy pants escaping him with each outward thrust.

While Keith focused on keeping up his thrusts and balancing as best as he possibly could Pidge was struggling with her own duties on the other side of the wall.

Pidge, eyes closed and jaw slack, was practically moaning continuously now as Keith thrust into her mouth with reckless abandonment. A part of her wanted to pull back for air and for a rest, but another part of her wanted to stay right where she was. Despite her thoughts, she wasn't given much of a choice.

Locked tightly around her neck was a collar which kept her securely chained to the wall in front of her, the short chain not allowing her to pull back all that much, especially not enough to remove Keith’s cock from her mouth entirely. She didn't mind all that much though. Instead of struggling against the bonds she closed her lips around the other’s cock tightly, sucking as hard as she could, her tongue teasing his member occasionally.

Her plan seemed to be working considering that with each new movement she made with her mouth Keith would give a noise a bit louder than the previous signaling his pleasure. That encouragement was all she needed to continue on, hoping to bring waves of bliss washing over him.

It didn't take long until Keith’s thrusts were starting to become more and more reckless and uneven, his nails digging into the wall further. He was close, he had to be.

Pidge was right about that one. It didn't take but only a couple more thrusts until finally Keith was crying out, his hips stuttering forward as he suddenly released deep within her throat, Pidge struggling to swallow down every last drop of his release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	23. Against A Wall ( Klance )

The sounds that Lance was able to pull out of Keith were astounding. The smaller male seemed to be unraveling entirely under his touch, something that brought a smile to his lips. As Lance pressed closer against the other’s backside he made sure to keep his arm tight around Keith’s torso, holding him close to support him while Keith also propped himself up the smallest bit with his own arms pressed against the wall in front of himself.

They had been at it for some time, Lance clinging to a squirming Keith as he stroked his member eagerly. Keith was giving a variety of cries and moans as Lance worked him relentlessly, his own erection pressed firmly against Keith’s ass as he found himself grinding against him the smallest bit. If Keith kept up with his moans Lance was going to be coming in his pants before he had even finished Keith off.

“Faster.”

Lance was a little startled by the sudden breathy voice, but he hurried to fulfill his lover’s wishes.

“You getting close?”

Lance purred as he leaned forward, softly nipping at the shell of Keith’s ear as he spoke. He could tell from the way that his lover shook that he was indeed getting close, this fact encouraging him to press Keith a little more firmly against the wall in front of them.

“Come on, sweetie… cum for me.”

Lance sped up his hand even more and that was all it took. The feeling caused Keith’s breath to hitch and his hips to spasm as bliss washed over him suddenly, the man painting the wall in front of him white with his seed before he collapsed back against Lance and his secure hold on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	24. Sixty-Nine ( Kallura )

Keith found himself giving a muffled moan as he felt Allura’s lips sucking harder and harder around his cock, the touch sending waves of bliss through him. As Allura slid her lips up and down his shaft Keith pressed his own lips a little deeper into her folds. This earned him a moan which he greatly appreciated.

His tongue darted out to continue teasing her clit, the motion only pausing whenever Keith would be forced to give a soft moan when Allura would rub her tongue along his erection just right. He had to be in heaven, he swore it. Especially when he tightened his arms around her thighs, pulling her a little closer as his tongue worked even faster. His motions seemed to be working for Allura was moaning louder and louder around his cock, the vibration sending waves of arousal through him.

Accompanying the vibrations the Altean would beginning to squirm whenever Keith found himself pressing his tongue against her clit in just the right fashion. Each time he found himself clasping his arms around her thighs tighter to hold her in place as his tongue went to work. He was going to make her cum if it was the last thing he ever did.

It seemed that Allura had quite the same idea. Her head bobbed with eagerness as she sucked down his cock as far as she could, sucking and moaning lewdly around his shaft in the process. At the rate they were both going Keith knew it wasn't going to take very long for either of them to reach their ends, but he couldn't be bother by this fact either.


	25. Boot Worship ( Lancelot )

Lance found that he had no problem completely submitting himself to Lotor for he had simply been born to please. Especially when it seemed to please Lotor so much. Lance couldn't help but do as asked of him without question. That's how he found himself in his current predicament, his hands cuffed behind his back and his head bowed down.

Continuously he placed kisses against the material of Lotor’s boots, practically moaning as he did so. Briefly he dared a glance up at the other, his motions stopping momentarily as he gave him a smile before that pleasure was instantly wiped from his brain upon feeling a hand in his hair yanking at the locks.

Lance whimpered as he lifted his head, struggling to sit up a bit more to keep his hair from being pulled so viciously.

“Did I say you could slow down?”

“No, Sir.”

The response was followed by a harsh yank at Lance’s hair again.

“Did I say you could speak?”

Lance hesitated before he shook his head, a feeling of arousal shooting down his spine.

“Show me then. Show me that you understand.”

The second Lance’s hair was released he leaned forward again, returning to place a variety of kisses against his boots, occasionally allowing his tongue to dart out and slide over the material also. This session didn't last very long though for instead he felt Lotor suddenly placing his foot against his shoulder and with a shove Lance was rather forcefully lying back against the floor.

“What's this?”

Lance could feel his face burning with embarrassment as Lotor looked his naked form up and down, examining him before taking specific interest in his cock. He didn't hesitate to place the sole of his shoe against his erection, the contact making Lance jump and moan, especially when some pressure was added.

“You're getting off on worshipping my boots? Do you like being degraded in such a fashion?”

Lotor leaned a little closer, adding more pressure to his cock and pulling louder moans from Lance.

“Tsk, tsk. What a dirty little boy.”


	26. Mirror Sex ( Kuro / Lance )

“Open your eyes.”

Kuro practically growled as he pressed himself flush against Lance’s back, the force causing him to press the smaller male even further against the cool glass of the mirror.

“Look at yourself, slut. Look how much you're enjoying my cock.”

Kuro grasped at Lance’s chin softly, lifting his head a bit before he finally noticed Lance opening his eyes as well. Once those blue irises met their reflection in the mirror he could see the look of arousal crossing Lance’s face while the smaller man clenching tightly around his erection as well. Perfect.

“What a pathetic little whore. Whimpering and moaning to be fucked. Well, look at you now. Pathetic.”

Kuro’s nails bit into Lance’s skin the smallest bit before he quickly pulled his hand away to take hold on Lance’s hips with both hands. After pulling his hips back a bit he began to harshly thrust his hips forward, growling into the brunet’s ear as he thrust into him harshly, making sure to keep Lance pressed as firmly against the mirror as he could.

Lance was a moaning mess, his knees shaking with pure bliss and his eyes falling half lidded halfway through their motions. It was all too much, especially accompanied by those gorgeously degrading words coming from Kuro.

“I hope you plan on cleaning this mirror off with your tongue when we’re done. You're making it filthy.”

With that remark Lance glanced down enough to notice his leaking cock being pressed so firmly against the glass. Small beads of pre-cum were spread over the previously clean surface, painting it an off white tint while Kuro continued to harshly fuck into him, his pace relentless.

It didn't take long until Lance could feel his orgasm beginning to build up and it seemed that Kuro noticed as well. Quickly he felt a hand in his hair yanking his head back to expose his throat the smallest bit.

“Watch. I want you to see yourself coming undone on my cock.”


	27. Striptease ( Hidge / Punk )

Pidge had never really considered herself someone who was very skilled when it came to acts taking place in the bedroom. She had never really found herself to have the same alluring appeal or enticing curves as most women, but at this moment she was overcome with a surge of… confidence? Dominance? She wasn't quite sure, but whatever it was, she liked it.

With a firm hand on Hunk’s chest she forced him back against the bed entirely from his seated position. She was going to be taking the lead and she needed him to know that. It seemed that he got the picture with ease for he stayed put on the bed, simply watching the younger paladin who currently startled his waist.

He watched with interest as the smaller of the two started to grind her hips down against him tauntingly, the feeling bringing a moan from his lips which he quickly silenced after noticing Pidge moving about again.

With a hand on the hem of her sweater she slowly began to ease the fabric upwards, taking her time removing it before tossing said fabric to the side. Once a portion of her skin was revealed to Hunk she noticed him reaching up to place a large palm on her waist, but instantly she swatted the hand away, grinding down against Hunk with extra vigor this time around.

“Don't touch. Just watch.”

Hunk considered complaining, but easily decided not to. He didn't want to upset Pidge or put this off any longer. As he noticed her reaching back to fumble with the clasp of her bra however his thoughts were quickly returned back to the task at hand.

Within a few seconds Pidge had unhooked her bra and began to slide it off. However, she took her sweet time doing such a thing. She made sure the fabric was covering as much skin as possible as she started to slide the straps from her shoulders, the bra still covering her chest. God, Hunk thought he was going to go wild at this point and rip the fabric right off of her, but he did nothing of the sort.

“Don't even think about it, Hunk.” She purred with a knowing smirk.


	28. Xenophilia ( Galra!Keith / Lance )

“What the fuck is that?”

“Can you shut up for just one minute?”

Lance gave a mocking murmur after the last words as he crossed his arms loosely over his bare chest, his eyes continuing to dart between Keith’s blotchy, purple face and his cock. Well, he assumed it was his cock. It looked nothing like Lance expected.

Yes, Lance knew that now that Keith was beginning to show more physical signs of his Galra heritage that his genitals were bound to change at some point, but this. This was a little jarring.

Keith’s cock looked as if it had grown at least two or three inches accompanied by a larger girth as well. The tip of his erection seemed much more slanted and pointed while the base of his cock had grown was looked to be small nubs. Little protrusions along the bottom portion of his shaft in a circular pattern. Lance would never admit it to Keith, but damn did he want to know just what that cock would feel like inside of him. He was sure it would be a feeling unlike any other.

“Lance, are you even listening to me?”

Lance was jolted from his daydream to look up to Keith’s partially flushed face again, his new fluffy ears falling flat against his head.

“Yeah, yeah. I heard you, you want me to test out your new dick. I can do that.”

Lance wasted no time reaching out to grasp at Keith’s dick, but he was stopped by Keith’s complaints and a firm hand grasping at his wrist to stop him.

“I just told you that I didn’t want you to test out my dick!” He snarled although he didn't seem all that threatening when the rest of his body language reeked of anxiety and submission.

“Keith, come on. It'll be fine. Dicks were made to fuck anyway, so I doubt anything that bad will happen.”

“But, it's a dick made for a different species. I don't know how it works and what it does now.”

“It's a dick, babe. It's not going to do some magic trick. Stop worrying and just lie down.”

With a firm hand against his chest Keith slowly found himself beginning to lie back against the mattress, his eyes still glued onto Lance who was in the process of crawling onto his lap. The longer he stared at him the more arousal seemed to flow through him. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all...


	29. Overstimulation ( Sheith )

“Please, Shiro, please.”

The soft pleads seemed to be completely overlooked as Shiro only continued to move his hand at the same quick pace. His eyes constantly darted from Keith’s cock which he gripped tightly up to his face momentarily, smirking faintly.

“Shh… you can handle one more.”

The response he received was a loud cry of mixed pleasure and aggravation as Keith began to squirm more violently underneath him, but he didn't seem to move all that much considering he was currently chained to the bed.

“Shiro, no more, please.”

“One more. Come on. You can do it, baby. One more time.”

Shiro’s hand sped up even more, his thumb occasionally darting out to press against the tip of his cock with each downwards stroke.

Despite Keith’s squirming and protesting he was honestly having the time of his life. The sensitivity that seemed to take over his whole body and the relentless way that Shiro pleasured him only made his overstimulated cock ache for yet another release. Even if he wasn't aching for release he was sure that Shiro would have worked him up to the point within a few minutes. It didn't seem like he was going to stop until he got exactly what he wanted. Keith couldn't bring himself to argue though for it all felt far too nice.


	30. Cunnilingus ( Pallura )

Pidge’s fingers tightened within Allura’s hair while her toes curled with anticipation. The feeling of the princess’ tongue and lips sliding over her folds in such a way was mind numbing. Each time she would give a flick of her tongue against her clit Pidge wouldn't hesitate to give a moan of approval.

“Allura… just like that, keep going.” She encouraged as she felt the other beginning to flick her tongue over her clit in a repetitive motion.

Allura opened her eyes again and glanced up at her upon hearing the encouragement. A smile crinkled the corners of her eyes as her tongue began to move even faster, the Altean watching closely for Pidge’s reaction, a reaction that proved to be entirely worth it.

Pidge tossed her head back in bliss as she took a more firm grip on Allura’s hair, using her leverage there to practically hold Allura’s head in place while she began to absentmindedly grind her hips up against her lips.

Allura didn't seem to have any problems with this reaction and instead of fighting against the smaller paladin she allowed her to keep up the motions, moaning to show her pleasure and approval of it all.

Pidge groaned as she curled one leg around Allura’s upper back, using her leverage there to keep the princess held close for fear that she may pull away. It didn't seem that Allura had any intentions of doing anything of the sort judging by the fact that she only continued to press closer and closer against Pidge before she curled her arms around her thighs firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
